videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Smash Battle Bros
Describe This is a Ultra Smash Battle Bros with many crossover of cartoons, movies, and games. There are mostly 460 characters in this game. CHARACTER Abby Cadabby She is one of the player in this game. Her original series was Sesame Street. Abigail Lincoln/Number 5 She is one of the player in this game. Her original series was Codename Kids Next Door. Abu He is one of the player in this game. His original series and movie was Aladdin. Adam Goldberg He is one of the player in this game. His original series was the Goldberg. Aladdin/Streetrat/Prince Ali He is one of the player in this game. His original series and movie is also the same as his name. Alex He is one of the player in this game. His original series is Animalia. Alex the lion He is one of the player in this game. His original movie is Madagascar. Allegra She is one of the player in this game. Her original series is Animalia. Alpha Pig/Pig He is one of the player in this game. His original series was Super Why. Alvin Seville He is one of the player in this game. His original series and game is the same as his first name. Amy Rose/Rosie the Rascal She is one of the player in this game. Her original series and games is Sonic the Hedgehog. Angel She is one of the player in this game. Her original movie is Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure. Angel Bunny She is one of the player in this game. Her original series is My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Angel Cake She is one of the player in this game. Her original series is Strawberry Shortcake. Antione Depardieu He is one of the player in this game. His original series is Sonic Satam. Apple Dumplin She is one of the player in this game. Her original series is Strawberry Shortcake. AppleBloom She is one of the player in this game and one of the Cutie Mark Crusader. Her original series is My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Applejack She is one of the player in this game and one of the mane 6. Her original series is My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Arbok She is one of the player in this game. She is the evolved form of Ekans. Her original series is Pokemon. Arthur Timothy Read He is one of the player in this game. His original series is the same as his name. Ash Ketchum He is one of the player in this game. His original series is Pokemon. He is also a Pokemon Master. Astro Boy He is one of the player in this game. His original series is the same as his name. Axl Heck He is one of the player in this game. His original series is The Middle. Babar He is one of the player in this game. His original series is the same as his name. Baby Bop She is one of the player in this game. Her original series is Barney and Friends. Baloo He is one of the player in this game. His original movie is Jungle Book. Bambi He is one of the player in this game. His original movie is the same as his name. Bark the Polar Bear He is one of the player in this game. His only original game that he appear in is Sonic the Fighter. Barney the Dinosaur He is one of the player in this game. His original series is the same as his name. Barry Goldberg He is one of the player in this game. His original series is The Goldberg. Bartholomew Jojo Simpsons He is one of the player in this game. His original series is the Simpsons Batman He is one of the player in this game. His original series is the same as his name. Bean the Dynamite He is one of the player in this game. He only appear in one of the Sonic game called Sonic the Fighter. Belt He is one of the player in this game. His original movie was the Croods. Ben Tennyson He is one of the player in this game. His original series is the same as his name. Betty Boop She is one of the player in this game. Her original series is the same as her name. Big the Cat He is one of the player in this game. His original series and game is Sonic the Hedgehog. Big Bird He is one of the player in this game. His original series is Sesame Street. Bill Nye He is one of the player in this game. His original series is the same as his name. Billy William He is one of the player in this game. His original series is the Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy. BJ He is one of the player in this game. His original series is Barney and Friends. Black Mage He is one of the player in this game. His original gameplay is Final Fantasy. Blaze the Cat She is one of the player in this game. She appear in Sonic Next Gen, Sonic Rush, Sonic Rush Adventure, Sonic Generation, and Sonic and the Black Knight. Blooreguard He is one of the player in this game. His original series is Foster Home for Imaginary Friends. Blossom She is one of the player in this game. Her original series is Powerpuff Girls. She is also the smartest Powerpuff Girl. Blue Clue He is one of the player in this game. His original series is the same as his name. Blueberry Muffin She is one of the player in this game. Her original series is Strawberry Shortcake. Bolt He is one of the player in this game. His original movie is the same as his name. Bomberman He is one of the player in this game. His original game is the same as his name. Boog He is one of the player in this game. His original movie is Open Season. Boomer He is one of the player in this game. He is known as the Rowdyruff Boys. His original series is the Powerpuff Girls. Boot He is one of the player in this game. His original series is Dora Explorer. BOOT Brick He is one of the player in this game. He is also one of the Rowdyruff Boys. His original series is the Powerpuff Girls. Brick Heck He is one of the player in this game. His original series is The Middle. Brock He is one of the player in this game. His original series is Pokemon. He is also a Pokemon Breeder. Browser He is one of the player in this game. He appear in a game and series of Mario. Bubbles She is one of the player in this game. Her original series is the Powerpuff Girls. She is also one of the cutest Powerpuff girl. Bucky/Tommy He is one of the player in this game. His original series is Kimba the White Lion. Bug Bunny He is one of the player in this game. His original series is Looney Tunes. Bula he is one of the player in this game. His original series is the Zula Patrol. Bulbasaur He is one of the player in this game. His original series is Pokemon. He evolve into Ivysaur and later evolve into a Venasaur. Bunnie She is one of the player in this game. Her original series is Sonic Satam. Butch He is one of the player in this game. He is also one of the Rowdyruff Boys. His original series is the Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup She is one of the player in this game. Her original series is the Powerpuff Girls. She is one of the toughest Powerpuff Girl. Buzz Lightyear He is one of the player in this game. His original movie is Toy Story. C3PO He is one of the player in this game. His original movie is Star Wars. Caillou He is one of the player in this game. His original series is the same as his name. Captain Hook He is one of the player in this game. His original series and movie is Peter Pan and Jakers and the Neverland Pirates. Carl Carlson He is one of the player in this game. His original series is the Simpsons. Carpet He is one of the player in this game. His original series and movie is Aladdin. Casper He is one of the player in this game. His original series is the same as his name. Cassie She is one of the player in this game. Her original series is Dragon Tales. Cat in the Hat He is one of the player in this game. His original series is the same as his name. Cera the Triceratops She is one of the player in this game. Her original series and movie is the Land Before Time. Chaos He is one of the player in this game. His original series and game is Sonic X, Sonic Adventure DX cut, and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Charlene She is one of the player in this game. Her original movie is Open Season 2. Charlie Brown He is one of the player in this game. His original series and movie is the same as his name. Charmander He is one of the player in this game. His original series is Pokemon. He evolve into Charmeleon and later evolve in to Charizard. CHARMY CHEESE CHEWBACCA CHIP CHOMPER CHOWDER CHRIP CLAM CLAW CLEO CLIFFORD COPPER COSMO CREAM CREE CURIOUS GEORGE CUSTARD DADDY KONG DAFFODIL DAFFY DAISY DAISY DUCK DAN'L DANNY PHANTOM DARTH VADOR DASH DEWEY DIEGO DIGIT DISCORD DISPY DONALD DONGWA DONKEY DONKEY KONG DORA DORY DUCKY DUKEY DULCY DUMBO DW ED EDD EDDY EEP EEVEE EEYORE EGGMAN ELASTIGIRL ELECTRODE ELLA ELLIOT ELMO EMMY ENDIVE ERICA ERMEL ESPEON ESPIO FALCO FANG FATHER FIFI FIONA FLAPJACK FLAREON FLO FLOWER FLUTTERSHY FLYING DUTCHMAN FORREST GUMP FOX FOX MCCLOUD FRANNY FEET FRED FLINTSTONE FUCHSIA FUFU G'BUBU GANONDROF GARFIELD GARY GASTLY GENGAR GENIE GEORGE SHRINK GINGER SNAP GISELLE GLACEON GLORIA GOKU GOOFY GORGA GRAN GRIM GRINCH GROVER GRUG GUMMY GUY HACKER HAMLET HAN SOLO HARRY POTTER HAUNTER HELLO KITTY HIM HOAGIE HOMER HORTON HUGGY FACE IAGO ICHIGO IGGY IKE INEZ JACK JACKIE JACOB TWO TWO JAFAR JAMES JASMINE JERRY JESSIE JET JIGGLYPUFF JIMMY NEUTRON JOHNNY BRAVO JOHNNY TEST JOLTEON JORGE JULIET KIARA KIMBA KING DEDEDE KION KIRBY KITTY KNUCKLES KOVU KUKI LADY LALA LAZLO LEAFEON LENNY LEONA LINK LISA LITTLEFOOT LIVINGSTONE LLOYD LOLA LUCARIO LUCAS LUKE SKYWALKER MAC MAGGIE MALCOLM MANDY MANIC MARGE MARIO MARTH MARTHA SPEAK MARTIN MARTY MATILDA MATT MAX MAYA MCSQUIZZY MECHA SONIC MEGAMAN MELMAN MEOWTH MEPHILES META KNIGHT METAL KNUCKLES METAL SHADOW METAL SONIC METAL TAILS MICKEY MIGHTY MIGUEL MIKE MILHOUSE MINNIE MISTY MITTENS MOE MOJO JOJO MOTO MOWGLI MR. INCREDIBLES MR. KRAB MUFASA MUNG MUSHI NALA NARUTO NAZO NED FLANDER NELSON NEMO NESS NIGEL UNO NINETALES NODDY NORVILLE NUKA OLIMAR OLIVER OMEGA OPAL OPHELIA ORANGE BLOSSOM ORD OSCAR OSCAR THE GROUCH OWLICIOUS PACMAN PANDA PANINI PATRICK PAULY PEEP PETE PETER GRIFFIN PETER PAN PETRIE PIGLET PIKACHU PINK PANTHER PINKIE PIE PIT PLANKTON PLUTO PO POLLY POOH POPEYE PRINCESS CELESTIA PRINCESS LEIA PRINCESS LUNA PRINCESS MORBUCKS PRINCESS PEA PRINCESS PEACH PSYDUCK PUMBAA PUPCAKE QUACK QUEEN ALEENA R2 RABBIT RABBIT RAFIKI RAICHU RAINBOW DASH RAJ RARITY RAY REESE RHINO RIFF ROBERTO RODGER ROMEO ROSE ROSIE ROTOR ROUGE RUBY RUFUS SAGWA SAKURA SALLY SAMUS SANDY SANDY CHEEKS SANTA LITTLE HELPER SARABI SCAMP SCAR SCOOBY DOO SCOOTALOO SHADOW SHEEGWA SHNITZEL SHREK SIDESHOW BOB SILVER SIMBA SIMON SIMON BIRCH SKUNK SNAKE SNOWBALL SNUGGLE BUNNY SONIA SONIC SORA SPIDERMAN SPIKE THE DRAGON SPIKE THE SPIKED TAIL SPONGEBOB SPYRO SQUIDWARD SQUIRTLE STANLEY STICKS STORM STRAWBERRY SUE SULLY SUNSET SHIMMER SUPER WHY SUPERMAN SWEETIE BELLE SWIPER SYLVESTER T BONE TAILS TAILS DOLL TANK TAZ TESSIE BEAR THEODORE THUMPER THUNK TIGGER TIKAL TIMMY TURNER TIMON TIMON MA TINKERBELL TINKY WINKY TOD TOGEPI TOM TRAMP TRUFFLE TWEETY TWILIGHT SPARKLE TYRANNINCUS UGGA UMBREON UNCLE CHUCK UNCLE MAX UNDERDOG VANILLA VAPOREON VECTOR VIOLET VITANI VOLTORB VULPIX WALLE WALLY WARIO WAVE WEENIE WEEZIE WEEZING WILBUR WINONA WIZ WIZZY WOLF WONDER RED WOODY WOODY WOODPECKER WORD GIRL YACKER YOSHI ZAX ZAZU ZELDA ZETER ZIRA ZO ZOE